Transfiguration
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: My Transformers 2007 and Evangelion crossover, any summary would give the whole thing away. Read and Review appreciated, as is constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers and or Evangelion, can't state that any more simply**

**A/N As I mentioned in the Authors Note on More Than Meets the Eye, here is my Eva/TF 2007 crossover. This story will take place 7 years after the movie. There will be some features that will be different from the TF 2007 Movie story to account for 2****nd**** Impact and such. There will be more Autobots and Deceptions than featured in the movie, though I will only use the official movie continuum designs that have already been approved and/or are concepts as of now. And I have a few WILD ideas for this fic, so if an idea seems weird just wait about another chapter to see it through.**

**Transfiguration**

**Chapter 1 (prologue)**

Rise Optimus Prime

**Preface**

Before time began, there was... the Cube. We knew not where it came from, only that it held the power to create worlds and fill them with life.

That was how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good... others for evil.

And so, began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death.

And the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space.

We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth.

But we were already too late.

The Decepticons, led by Megatron followed the Allspark to Earth…and we followed the Decepticons.

I am Optimus Prime, supreme leader of an autonomous robotic species from the planet Cybertron; we followed the Decepticons to earth hoping to retrieve the Allspark before Megatron.

We nearly failed.

To prevent the Allspark from falling into his hand we were forced to destroy it, thus dooming Cybertron, only a small shard remained.

With the Allspark gone, we could not return life to our planet. But fate had yielded its reward, a new planet to call home, to understand and explore.

With the immediate threat of the Decepticons gone, we decided to venture out into the world, the see what it offered. Little did we know…

…it had only truly begun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**2009, Japan**

After the Autobots had established their HQ they had set about exploring the new planet on which they dwelled. Other Autobots had responded to Prime's message and begun the journey to Earth. Femme Autobot Arcee had rejoined the group as had Payload, Dropkick and Longarm. Also joining the group was Bumblebee's twin Cliffjumper.

The Autobots knew many of the Decepticons had survived the battle for the Allspark, but without Megatron and the Allspark they had no clear objective and went into hiding, but still caused some trouble from time to time…

…like now.

In the country of Japan, the quiet countryside, a battle raged between two titanic robotic beings from the planet Cybertron.

On one of his rare sojourns into the wide world Optimus Prime had be ambushed by Starscreem. Normally this would be no problem but the Decepticon had taken the initiative and attacked as prime was headed away from him, causing serious damage.

"So the mighty Prime is at my mercy, well you shall receive none fool"

"Nether shall you"

"Huh"

Before Starscreem could react prime armed his weapon, turned and fired. The round slammed into the Decepticon's chest and shattered the cockpits canopy.

"Lucky, Autobot, not next time"

Before price could react, the seeker Decepticon transformed into its fighter mode and blasted him again before he flew off.

Prime lay motionless for a while. Finally he gathered enough strength to sit up and look around. The field he was in had been destroyed. Such beauty destroyed for no apparent reason, the Autobot leader shook his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to move on his own, so he sent a signal to Ratchet at Autobot HQ. He knew they would arrive within moments. He laid back to wait until a small whimpering sound from the trees caught his attention.

Knowing he couldn't walk, he slowly scooted over to the sound of the noise. His Spark shrank at the sight of a 9 year old boy lying in a pool of his own blood, apparently a victim of one of Starscreem's stray rounds.

"Optimus"

He turned his head to see Ratchet, Ironhide and Cliffjumper making their way toward him. He turned back to the young boy and gently lifted him, his scanners could see the boy was about to die.

"Ratchet you must help him first, his life is closer to fading that my own"

Ratchet was doubtful they could save him as both he and prime were fading fast. The only prayed to Primus he could save Optimus.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deep inside the Earth, a Spark stirred.

It had spent the past 10,000 years inside this planet, remaking it as its own, having arrived on this fertile ground inside the Allspark. It know both prime and the boy were necessary for the future, but it couldn't save them both as they were…but together, perhaps there was still a way. He focused his energies on the remaining piece of the Allspark prime had kept in his possession and fed his own power into it. He couldn't save them as they were, but he could remake them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Just as the other Autobots were about to reach prime they froze, the shard of the Allspark Prime had kept was now glowing, and floating in front of him and the human. Ratchet's sensors picked up the energies from the shard immediately.

"By primus, the Allspark"

Suddenly the area was covered in a flash of bright light. As it receded and the other Autobots sensors came back online they were amazed. Prime lay on the ground, his damage healed, the young boy was gone and the Allspark shard still floated above Prime. They watched as it dissolved into ash and floated away on the wind. It was then that ratchet noticed what had truly occurred, the boy wasn't gone; a quick scan confirmed what he thought. Somehow the shard had fused the two, fusing the boy and Prime's sparks and had used the boy's dieing body as an energy source. It was remarkable; though what this would do to prime he could only guess. The medic turned to the other two.

"We must get Prime back and quickly"

Ironhide turned to the group medic as they pulled prime back toward their high speed shuttle Cliffjumper had brought with him.

"What happened here Ratchet?"

As they laid their leader down inside and headed to the controls Ratchet looked over to Ironhide.

"A miracle or Primus' intervention"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elita-one sat next to the stasis chamber in which lay her mate Optimus Prime. She and prime had been mates long before Megatron's revolt and attempt to seize the Allspark.

She had just returned from the Far Reaches, where she and many other Femme Transformers had run to escape Megatron's purges.

She had just come to earth along with 3 others Femmes responding to Optimus' message, only to find him in stasis.

Ratchet had explained the situation to her; she had not left his side since. She wondered just how different he would be now, would he remember her.

He had been awake twice prior to her arrival. Ratchet had explained what they knew so far to him the last time he had awakened from stasis. Prime also explained that while he was in stasis he had been having what humans call dreams. He believed these were the memories of the human whose spark had joined with his own, they were slowly becoming one, and soon there would be no difference between them. The 1st time he had awakened he seemed confused, even frightened until Bumblebee had entered the Repair station.

Elita watched as Primes optics flickered back to life. She ran her hand over the metal of the side of his head.

"Welcome back"

Primes optics focused on her.

"So I have rejoined the Matrix"

Elita shook her head.

"You're not dead Optimus, though it is flattering to think you'd want to see me when you get there"

Prime sat up. Elita placed her hand between his shoulders.

"Do you remember anything?"

Prime nodded.

"Everything, memories from the both of us have been poring through my processor could you do something for me Elita"

"Anything Optimus"

"Could you find out more about who he was, I know some things but they are through the eyes of a human child. It's hard to fight these human emotions; they're so different from our own"

Elita placed her hand on her mates shoulder.  
"I can't even begin to process what you're going through, but I'll stand with you, just like always"

Prime placed his hand on hers.

"Thank you"

Elita nodded.

"Always, ratchet said he wants you to take it easy for a while till your use to this. Also you have a few upgrades it seems"

"Upgrades?"

"Yes, your frame and external armor have increased in strength, your main weapon is much stronger and your holographic systems have been revamped as well. You have little detachable holo-generators inside each wrist. Once you activate them they'll detach and allow you to control the hologram from a distance"

Prime nodded and looked to the small 3 inch spheres mounted just barely visible behind his hands.

"That will be useful, what of the Allspark shard"

"According to ratchet it disintegrated"

Prime nodded sullenly, and then turned thoughtful.

"I suppose the boy is not gone is he"

Elita shook her head.

"No I suppose not, he's part of you now, your Sparks are fully integrated"

Prime agreed.

"As much as I am him as well, I had always said we should attempt to understand the humans, I suppose there is no better way"

His mate agreed.

"Maybe you should take over, actually live his life, the two of you have become one now so by rights it is YOUR life to live if you choose"

Optimus dropped deep into thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"I suppose you are right, it amazes me that I was chosen as leader and yet you show more wisdom at times than I do"

Elita chuckled a bit, or what humans would define as one. She then slid next to prime and rested her head on his armored shoulder.

"Primus gifted us Femme's with intimate knowledge of matters of the Spark and family, the rest is up to you"

Prime reach around and pulled the Femme closer. The pair just sat in comfortable silence fro a moment until Elita asked.

"What was his name?"

Prime was silent for a moment, and then answered.

"Shinji, his name was Shinji Ikari; I suppose it's partially my name now as well"

Elita nodded but stayed silent, neither spoke for a while, just taking comfort in the presence of the other.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

2.9 miles below the surface of the Atlantic Ocean, at the deepest reaches of the Laurentian Abyss, a large shape began to stir from the mud, its mechanical humanoid body slowly reformatting. It stood to its full height and looked around. Fallen warriors littered the mud near it. It shifted and changed into an aircraft like shape and collected each of them one at a time and deposited them on the beach of a small nearby island that was carved from the sea floor by the tidal waves of second impact. It stood among its fallen, watching as their mechanical bodies regenerated. In rage it threw its head back and roared.

_**PRIME!!!!!!**_

**A/N yeah I know I started another fic, but I did like the idea of turning Shinji into a transformer but realized it didn't work in More Than Meets The Eye so I built a fic around that. The reason to use the movie as the basis was that I like the G1 era and as I had already used that once I decided to use this. Plus it has so much that could be done with its open end. And imagine Misato and everyone else's reaction when they realize the 3rd child is in fact the 29 foot, 150 million year old, Autonomous robotic life-form from an alien planet! **

**Oh and I figured you would all want to know, I'm still working on my fics. I'll be updating their status on my profile soon so be watching.**

**Till 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers and or Evangelion, can't state that any more simply**

**A/N so no one has picked out whom that was coming from the ocean yet. Oh well you'll see eventually.**

**Transfiguration**

**Chapter 2**

Brave New World

In the 5 months since the incident, Optimus and Elita-One had managed to locate all information on Shinji Ikari, Primes new human alter ego.

He had been abandoned by his father following the death of his mother Yui Ikari and left in the care of a teacher. They also discovered a lot about his father and the newly formed organization he ran.

It burned the Autobot leader, who had finally come to fully accept the fact that he was both Shinji Ikari and Optimus Prime, that he had been abandoned for no good reason. They also had reason to believe that there was more behind the facade of attempting to defend humanity from an invading alien species than they liked.

More Autobots had also arrived, these were refuges from Cybertron who had received the Autobot leader's message and departed the planet as soon as they could. The reports weren't good, Cybertron was slowly but surly dieing, it would only be a matter of time till the planet was totally dead and would have to be abandoned.

With the information they had obtained on the coming of the Angels the Autobots had decided to move their HQ to Japan. It was there that the refugees from Cybertron began to construct their underground cities. Autobot HQ was located in a carved out cavern between Tokyo 2 and the newly constructed Tokyo 3 and connected to the underground cities by an extensive tunnel network. Bumblebee had remained in the US with Sam and Mikaela who now had a 1 year old son named Daniel Witwicky.

Optimus had continued living as Shinji Ikari, the new detachable hologram generators mounted in his wrists could create a static, tactile hologram, one that could appear perfectly human and to external sensors would appear to be one as well. Prime used all known images of Shinji and extrapolations made from his memories to create a near perfect hologram and then age it accordingly.

For the next 5 years Optimus carried on, living both his human life and leading the Autobots. To their surprise the Decepticons still on earth were quiet for the most part.

Then the letter came.

Prime had been expecting this, his human father Gendo Ikari had sent a letter telling him to return to Tokyo 3.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He had arrived in Tokyo 3 about 3pm

As he stood holding the receiver to the pay phone he couldn't believe his luck. The day he arrived in Tokyo 3 the human woman who was suppose to meet him was late, everyone had evacuated and now the pay phones didn't work. He stood on the sidewalk with a blue Peterbuilt 379 Semi-truck with red flames parked behind him. He wore a red button up short sleeve shirt and blue denim pants with white tennis shoes.

"Damn, where is she. Even Hot Rod was never this late"

Just then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a blue haired girl wearing a school uniform standing in the middle of the street staring at him.

"Hey"

Shinji stopped and watched as the image of the girl slowly faded from sight.

"What in Primus' name, where did she go"

It was then that the enemy made itself known. Shinji wiped his head toward the sound of deafening footsteps thinking for a moment that Starscreem or one of the Decepticons had decided for another round, the truth was much worse.

The creature itself was over 40 meters tall, much taller than Prime himself who did well to push 9 meters at his full height. It was covered at points in bone like white armor and had olive drab colored skin and a bird like face. Perched in the center of its chest sat a red sphere which, if it was similar to a Spark container, was the core of its being.

It apparently grew tired of being pestered by the VTOL's that were attacking it and shot a beam from its hand, the beam pierced the wing of one of the VTOLs slicing its engine off, dropping it to the ground just down the street from Shinji where the creature promptly stepped on it causing it to explode and throw degree for blocks in every direction.

Several small but harmful pieces of it were headed right for him.

He was about recall the holograms and Transform when a blue Renault Alpine skidded to a stop in front of him, in the drivers seat sat Misato Katsuragi, the human woman who was suppose to have met up with him.

"Hurry and get in, sorry if I'm real late"

The hologram climbed in, No sooner had he fastened his seat belt than Misato sped off, followed by the Peterbuilt. They remained in silence for a time before Misato turned to him.

"So Shinji Ikari, we finally meet"

The Autobot leader nodded.

"Indeed we do, do you know why my father sent for me"

She remained silent, Prime already knew why. Gendo intended for him to pilot the gigantic purple machine called Eva 01 which had taken Yui Ikari's life. Shinji just sat back, now he was curious as to what Eva's were, were they that powerful?

The car stopped on a section of highway overlooking the creature. Misato pulled out a pair of binoculars and began to observe the Angel. Shinji took this time to ask the obvious as he looked out the same widow she was, he decided it would be in best interest to play dumb…for the moment

"So exactly what is that thing"

"Its called an angel…no wait…their using an N2 mine"

Misato grabbed Shinji and forced him down, just as the bomb went off.

Prime was thankful that he didn't need to expend a lot of his processor to control the hologram. Especially when he noticed exactly what was happening. He couldn't reveal himself yet; he wanted to know what his human father was up to first. The Autobots had known for 7 years that it was only a matter of time till their existence was revealed to the world. They merely tried to delay that as long as they could.

Prime pulled next to the Alpine, shielding it from the majority of the shockwave from the blast. Both were rocked a bit, but not thrown around as they should have been

Inside the car, Misato straitened up a bit.

"Are you alright Shinji?"

The human hologram of the Autobot leader sat up.

"I'm fine"

Misato noticed the truck now parked next to them. She had seen it earlier in the city itself

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Shinji looked over at the truck, not use to seeing his vehicle mode from the outside. He knew he needed to think of something.

"Maybe the shockwave blew it here"

Misato nodded, she didn't have any better explanation for now so she accepted that.

"Well, let's get out of here before they try something else"

She shifted the alpine into drive and floored the gas. Once they were away Prime started up and followed. Far enough back not to be noticed but close enough to follow. He quickly noticed 2 other vehicles following him, he knew them well, a yellow Rescue Humvee and a black Topkick…Ratchet and Ironhide. The two other Autobots quickly caught up with Prime, ratchet was the 1st to speak.

"We were monitoring the situation and decided to follow once the battle started"

Ironhide agreed.

"We thought you may need help, and we didn't want to miss the excitement"

Prime sighed, that was just like Ironhide. The three followed Misato's alpine as it headed toward Nerv HQ and stopped inside the car elevator. Ironhide stooped in front of the closed door.

"Now how are we suppose to get in"

A quick sensor sweep by ratchet discovered there were no monitoring devices and no one with in visual sight, the Autobot medic transformed into his robot mode and began to scan the door.

"It's a simple passcode for the lift device; this should only take a moment to unlock, Prime where did the vehicle stop"

Optimus was quiet for a moment.

"Quite some distance below, in what appears to be a garage of some kind with another elevator system. We'll need to do a more detailed scan, can you do that Ironhide"

The black Topkick shifted and changed into its robot mode and activated a scanner on its forearm.

"Not a problem, should be done by the time Ratchet is"

After a few moments the doors parted revealing a lift with enough room for a single vehicle…or 3 transformers in robot mode. As Prime Transformed and Ironhide was about to enter ratchet reached out and stopped him.

"There are video monitoring devices in the garage below, we will need to go in our vehicle modes until we can disable them, I will go first and disable them, then you and Prime can follow in the next car"

The Autobot weapons specialist nodded as ratchet transformed and entered the lift which immediately set off once the doors closed. A few moments later they got the all clear and entered the lift, they joined ratchet at the bottom. Prime didn't trust this Nerv organization. The Autobots had sworn to protect their new home, and would do so from any threat, even one form inside. Prime turned to Ratchet.

"The only thing separating us from them is a large metal walled shaft and a concrete wall, how long will it take you to cut an opening into the shaft for us to drop down"

Ratchet checked his interments.

"About 10 human seconds, why"

"Gendo expected a withdrawn and obedient child, I'm not what he expected, I'm being told to leave. Apparently he no longer has a use for me. I fear he may try something drastic to try and force my hologram into the Evangelion machine as its pilot"

Ironhide stepped forward.

"Your human avatar is only 14 human years old, that's far too young to be sent into combat"

Prime shook his head.

"To them it doesn't matter"

Ratchet didn't wait for the order; he immediately began to cut into the wall separating the 3 Autobots from the shaft that led to the Eva cages. Once the cut was complete Ironhide kicked in the section of wall and attached a cable to the outer wall and dropped down followed by the others. Now only a few feet of concrete separated them from Eva 01.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The hologram of Shinji followed Misato and Ritsuko through Nerv HQ toward what he assumed was a meeting with Gendo. After a little while they came to a darkened room. When the lights came on Shinji was confronted by the purple vestige of Evangelion Unit 01

"What the hell

Shinji knew he had to play dumb, it was still awe inspiringly large, but he had expected that. He began to flip through the book Misato gave him playing at the fact that they believed he didn't know what this was. He knew quite well. Ritsuko looked over at the Autobot leader's human avatar.

"You won't find this in there; this is Synthetic Humanoid Life-form Evangelion, our last hope against the angels"

Misato grinned.

"You like it"

Shinji just starred at the thing.

"It's too large"

The two women just shook their heads Shinji just looked over at the two.

"Something this size will be slow and ineffective especially if its organic based"

Ritsuko blanched a bit, how had he known that.

Shinji looked up above unit 01; there on the observation deck stood her father.

"What do you want Gendo"

Gendo totally ignored him.

"Were moving out"

Misato was quick to respond

"Moving out, but Unit 00 is still in cryostats, Wait were going to use unit 01, but Rei is still injured, we don't have a pilot"

Ritsuko just shook her head.

"We just received one"

"You're serious"

Ritsuko turned to the avatar of Prime.

"Shinji…"

Before she could finish Shinji cut her off.

"No"

"What"

"You can not force anyone to do anything they don't want to"

Gendo looked down at the boy.

"You will do as I say, I am your father"

"You gave up that right, even if I still recognized you as such, you still have no right to send a child into combat"

Gendo had herd enough, he activated the intercom

"Fuyutsuki"

"Sir"

"Wake Rei"

"Can she still do it?"

"She's not dead yet, Rei"

"Yes sir"

"The spare refuses, you will do it again"

"Yes sir"

Seeing the injured girl being brought in was all Prime needed, he transformed into his vehicle mode and drover strait through the wall.

Misato and company scattered as debris rained down on the catwalk they stood on, said catwalk was part of the Eva's restraints and was built to restrain a berserk Eva for a few seconds. Still the women were horrified to see a Semi-truck dropping towards them, more so when it began to shift and change. It was humanoid in appearance with blue on some of its external body panels accented with red flames in places.

Prime dropped onto the catwalk and stood. He turned to face the group.

"I will not allow an innocent child to be harmed"

Ritsuko and Misato watched as 2 more machines dropped into the cage, one black and one a greenish yellow. The black one, which had sprouted two large cannons on its arms, pointed one towards the Section 2 agents attempting to place Rei into the Eva and one towards Gendo.

"you feeling lucky, punks"

The other approached Rei, who was still laying on the gurney she had been brought in on. It appeared to change into some kind of emergency vehicle. Its hand retracted into its arm revealing a tool of some kind. As bluish beam of light shot from its arm and hit the girl who immediately relaxed back onto the gurney. It turned toward the taller, the apparent leader of the group and to everyone's surprise, spoke.

"Prime, I have placed the girl into a deep slumber and administered a pain retardant, she will be unable to feel pain for the next few days but must be treated immediately. With humans primitive medical knowledge they have sealed the wounds but could not repair all of the damage"

The one known as prime turned to the other and spoke.

"Do what ever is necessary to save her life Ratchet"

"Yes sir"

Misato was about to speak up but froze, seeing Shinji till standing between the machine known as Prime's feet.

"Shinji come here hurry"

Shinji turned toward her, but so did Prime.

"You need not worry Ms Katsuragi you will not be harmed"

Misato watched on in shock as the hologram of Shinji Ikari faded from view leaving only a small spherical device in its place. The device then floated up and locked into place on the Autobot leader's wrist. Ritsuko was the 1st to get her voice back.

"What are you"

Prime looked back to ratchet who was still working on Rei and Ironhide who had kept his weapons trained covering Ratchet. Gendo had calculated retreat, but if the weapon pointed at his was energy based as he supposed the glass in front of him would offer no protection, neither would the bulkhead door should he get through. Prime looked back to the doctor and answered.

"My name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader of a group of autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron called the Autobots. The two with me are our Medical officer Ratchet and my weapons specialist Ironhide"

Misato stepped forward.

"If your alien then where the hell is Shinji Ikari"

The answer she got wasn't what she expected.

"I am Shinji Ikari"

Ritsuko spoke up.

"That's imposable"

Prime shook his head.

"5 years ago Shinji Ikari and the Autobot leader Optimus Prime were mortally wounded by the Decepticon called Starscreem, in order for both to live the remaining shard from the Allspark fused their Sparks, what humans call souls, I am the result. Why this happened is unknown"

Before Ritsuko could speak again prime held up his hand.

"Any reaming questions will be answered in due time"

He turned to this Weapons specialist.

"Ironhide, relieve the humans of their weapons"

The black Autobot retracted one of his cannons and held out his hand. Every section 2 agent had their weapons pulled away, even Misato's weapon was pulled from its holster beneath her arm and crushed with the rest by Ironhide. Prime activated a small device on his arm, a communications device.

"Cliffjumper, are you still on station"

"Yes sir and awaiting orders"

"Good, I want you to attempt communication with the Angel, should it continue its attack you are authorized to fire. Also contact our friends and let them know what we've found on Nerv's computers"

"Done boss bot, we have control of their systems, I'm transferring it all to Autobot HQ"

"Excellent work Cliffjumper"

Ritsuko looked up at the Autobot leader.

"What do you mean our computers, its imposable to invade the Magi from an outside source"

Iron hide spoke up.

"Looks like your about to get proven wrong again"

Ritsuko turned just in time to see the blast doors behind her slam shut.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cliffjumper maneuvered the Autobot shuttle Rax toward the angel and began to circle it in a holding pattern.

"This is Autobot Cliffjumper to the approving angel you age in Tokyo 3 airspace please state your intentions"

As if an answer to his question the angel turned its bird shaped mask toward the shuttle, which was twice as long as it was tall, and fired. Its positron blasts slammed into the shuttles center section causing damage to the outer hull.

"So you want to play hard ball huh, fine be me"

The Autobot set the shuttles 2 main weapons to overcharge and pulled into line allowing the targeting computer to lock on, once he heard the tone he loosed the 2 balls of glowing energy. They streaked down range toward their target at insane speed but the angle was ready, it raised its AT Field and was surprised and frightened that the 1st round that impacted managed to overload and drop the field. Its reaction time was too slow to stop the 2nd one which slammed into its chest and flew strait through. The Angel sank onto its hips and dropped onto its back, its center chest completely vaporized.

"This is Cliffjumper to Prime the angel is dust"

**A/N I hope I met your expectations of hat this chapter should be, address any questions to me and I'll do my best to answer.**


End file.
